


That One Time When They Lost Brendon In A Forest

by Artpressing



Series: Ridiculous Halloween Ficlets [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barbecue, Crack, Forests, Ghost! Dallon, Kinda, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artpressing/pseuds/Artpressing
Summary: This is a crack fic, based roughly on things that happened during a barbecue we had with my classmates.





	

“This is how horror movies usually start.” says Ryan flaty, completely out of the blue. Spencer elbows him in the side, but he just shrugs, and repeats it again. “Horror movies.”  
“It was your idea to have a barbecue in the middle of a forest three days before Halloween. You can’t blame anyone else for the setting.” Jon adds with a cheery voice as he takes another swing of his beer. Brendon giggles behind him, fumbling with the thermos, trying to pour some more mulled wine for himself. Everyone blinks at him for a second, then Spencer throws another log on the fire, sighing loudly and rolling his eyes.  
“He mentioned skipping breakfast, we still let him drink, and it feels like the stupidest shit we’ve ever done. I mean we can’t exactly get help here if he decides to do something.”  
Brendon clears his throat and makes a show of pouting at Spencer.  
“I am still here, by the way, and I'm not that drunk.”  
“Yet.” Ryan feels like he has a privilege to finish Brendon's sentences. Brendon thinks otherwise and flips him off.

 

Half an hour, and a couple shots later they are still not done with the food.  
It started raining, and Jon had been holding an ugly, yellow umbrella above the fire since.  
It looked ridiculous, but it worked, so eventually even Ryan stopped complaining. 

Brendon was originally banned from drinking anything until he eats something, but Spencer gave up, and handed him a shot glass a couple minutes ago, that Brendon still has in his hand, along with a glass of some gross liqueur that tastes like artificial cherries. 

To his defense, he is not that drunk, none of them is, but he is over the point where he can stop himself from drinking.  
Ryan eyes him carefully, trying to keep him away from falling into a coma, and even giving him a slice of bread, since that's the only food they have that isn't raw. 

“Ry, can you come here for a second?” He turns away to help Spencer, and when he glances back above his shoulder Brendon is gone. His jaw drops open, and he lets go of the log he is holding.  
Spencer wants to scold him, but he sees the terror on his friend’s face and looks around.  
When realization hits him there is only one thing that can be said:  
“Shit.”  
“Horror movies.” Ryan whispers.  
Spencer glares at him, but deep down he hopes that's not the case.

 

Brendon just wants to pee, honestly.  
There's nothing wrong with that, and the others can't exactly scold him for something so trivial.  
So he finds a tree that look sympathetic, unzips his pants and does what he needs to do.  
He's deep enough in forests, so no one will see him; or at least that's what he expects. 

When he is finished he turns around and there is a tall, scary man standing in front of him.  
Very tall. And very scary.  
And apparently very hot, too.  
Maybe Ryan was right.  
What he doesn’t notice however is that he let go of his pants, and now he is staring at the handsome stranger in his underwear. Then the guy looks down, and quickly back at Brendon’s face. He waves and gives an uncertain “Hi.”  
Brendon wants to say something smart and awesome. Something funny. The only thing that comes out is a “Are you being a ghost for Halloween, or are you just my boo?” A shitty Halloween pick-up line, awesome, but he thinks about it it’s actually pretty funny, and he starts laughing at his own joke, and wow, okay, maybe, just maybe he had way too many shots.  
The answer that follows is completely unexpected.  
“No, I’m a ghost in general.”  
Brendon stares at him for a second, then says “Yeah, and I’m a forest nymph.”  
The man giggles lightly, it’s more like a short breath, but Brendon thinks he just heard an actual, literal angel.  
Then he realizes that no, the guy is anything but an angel, because he starts fucking floating, which is, by the way terrifying as hell, and Brendon is certain that he is not that drunk.  
“Boo..?” The ghost(?) says, his tone uncertain.  
“I’m not really a nymph, sorry.” Brendon gables, as he starts slowly backing away.  
‘Ryan definitely has some weird sixth sense, this is some straight-up horror shit.’  
“Uhm. Sorry for freaking you out, please don’t go. And your drunk flirting attempts are quite adorable, by the way, I appreciate it.”  
Brendon just glances at the guy for a second, takes in the hauntingly beautiful eyes, the fair skin, the sharp jawline and those amazing legs, and he is just done. Just simply done. He gulps, trying to not say what is on his mind.  
“You are dead sexy. Literally.” Aaaand he fails. The ghost’s eyes are shining with interest despite the stupid thing he just said, and Brendon is grateful for that. Not like he could be more embarrassed than he already is, but still.  
Then the stranger laughs and he realizes that acting like an idiot is not his biggest problem, because he is going to die. For real.  
Mostly because he can't even run straight if it comes to that.  
“I'm Dallon.” Introduces himself the ghost, ignoring Brendon's terrified expression. It's nothing new, it's just what usually happens.  
What he doesn't expect however is the drunk man holding up a hand, and he thinks that it would be hilarious to shake it.  
Brendon's fingers grasp nothing but cold air, and he falls on his but with a shriek.  
“Sorry about that, I should've warned you” Says Dallon, but there's a smirk on his face that suggests that he is anything but sorry.  
The living man blinks at him with those huge deep brown eyes, those precious pretty things before uncertainly answering:  
“Uhm. I'm Bren. Don. Brendon. Hi.”

That's the exact moment Ryan chooses to emerge from the dark forest. “Bren? Who are you talking to?”  
“No one.” Brendon lies. Or maybe not, because when he looks around Dallon is gone. Huh. Weird.  
Ryan raises an eyebrow at him before helping him up. “Are you alright?”  
He just shrugs in response, leaning against his friend. “I'm drunk.”  
Ryan snorts and starts dragging him back towards the fire. “We noticed.”

Brendon looks back one last time before they leave, and sees letters craved into the trunk of a dead tree.  
‘Come again?’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...?


End file.
